As is well known to those versed in the arts of machine tools, many operations involve feeding of the tailstock, as in drilling a work piece held by a rotating chuck, and other procedures. These operations usually require manual actuation of the tailstock handwheel for controlled feeding of the tailstock tool, a time-consuming, tedious and expensive procedure. Additionally, it is presently conventional procedure to retract or return the tailstock carried tool manually by these same tedious and time-consuming lead screw operation. Also, tool pressure upon the work must be exerted manually by the operator causing rapid fatigue.